


The kyuubi's revenge

by FictusAuthoritasRedux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kyuubi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming, I gave up on the tags, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Male omegas are intersex, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Rare Pair, check the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictusAuthoritasRedux/pseuds/FictusAuthoritasRedux
Summary: The Kyuubi has escaped, taken Naruto with him, and his revenge on the world is nothing anyone could of ever seen coming.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sad seeing not a single story like this on here so I decided to try writing one of these even though I already started a different story just recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got frustrated with the tags so I am putting them here and more will be added later
> 
> The following tags happen in this chapter
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence  
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics  
> Alpha/Omega  
> Alpha Kyuubi  
> Intersex  
> Male omegas are intersex  
> Mating Ritual  
> Memory Wipe  
> Mentions of menstruation  
> Non-consensual body modification  
> Omega Uzumaki Naruto  
> Slavery  
> Rare Pair

Kurama had to laugh at the stupidity of humans. They believed their seal on him inside this vessel would truly hold him. It was laughable. The battle against that Namikaze bastard was proof they had merely exhausted him. That damn god of death jutsu had depleted too much energy but the last 11 years had rectified that. He’d have his revenge against Madara Uchiha as he watched his future kits rip out the bastard’s throat. 

And who would be giving him these kits? Namikaze’s own of course. Back when he had first thought of the plan, he felt the ghosts of both Namikaze and his mate try to reach for him through the bars of his cell. A futile effort, but one that gave him an opening. A mother’s love was so powerful and this one, dying not long after the boy was born, it gave him ideas. 

Five years ago, after his vessel’s caregivers had been caught having purposely neglecting the boy, Kurama had whispered the most tastiest of things to the heart broken mother. “Oh how it must hurt you that those who are supposed to love and cherish that boy instead they hurt him oh so much.” 

“Shut up monster!” The Namikaze bastard had thrown back at him which Kurama had only smirked at. Making the dead bastard angry and watching his former vessel as her heart broke had been delicious. They were the only fools that knew he was not truly imprisoned; that he purposely put those marks on their kits cheeks as a back door to his prison. It was only a matter of time before he left this place and their failure would be known. 

The eyes of his former vessel told him that all he needed was to give her a little push and then she would be all too willing to help him. “If only there was a way for you to be out there with him but instead you’re in here as nothing more than a ghost.”

“I SAID SHUT UP!” The Namikaze bastard tried to cover his mate’s ears and Kurama licked his lips as he fed on the anger and hate thrown at him. The bastard didn’t even realize that he was playing right into the hands of the fox. 

It would be a year before the two finally broke and another three before desperation had the female of the pair sobbing in front of him begging to let her be with child. The cage doors disintegrated that day. A quick fox glamour and an altering of the seal was used to prevent anyone from knowing of his release. It would not be the first time the seal would be altered 

“Bow before me, Slave.”

The Namikaze bastard slowly walked over to his mate and for a moment Kurama thought that he would need to pressure the man. But instead the bastard went to his knees and bowed so low he kissed the dirty floor followed by his mate. The pleasure at seeing this was exhilarating and the fox could not help but wave all nine of his tails. 

“You have pleased me greatly and as such I will reward you. Place the masks before you over your faces they are proof of your resolve.” The two were faster putting on the masks than they were bowing down to the fox. A large wicked smile spread wide across Kurama’s face watching as they succumbed to his powers. He now had them both in his claws. his power would now be the only thing keeping them alive and corporeal. 

“From this day forth are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki no more. You are now my slaves Mi and Ku loyally serving me absolutely. Loyally follow my every command even after I have attained my goal and I will give you want you wish for most. But betray me or my kin and you will lose everything including the lives that have just been returned to you.” The last part he said in a murderous tone to emphasize his intent. Knowing the two had gotten the message, Kurama laid down and proceeded to put his plan into action. Altering the vessel’s body to one that would easily carry his superior offspring, planning with Mi to find a suitable place to raise said offspring, which also included at times sending Mi out to to do reconnaissance, and finally altering the seal so that Naruto Uzumaki would be unequivocally his mate would take a full year. Kurama smiled at how fitting the day he was sealed in the boy would be the same day that he left this hole and took what was rightfully his. 

The night before Naruto Uzumaki’s eleventh birthday Kurama had sent Mi out to prepare their new home. The buzzing of excitement from his two slaves at finally being with their kit again could be felt even in his bones. Ku had informed him a few weeks ago Naruto had started his bleeds something that meant that his inward transformation was complete. Soon he would remove what was his from this god awful place, start their courtship with scent marking, finish the boy’s final transformation, and wipe every memory of this place from his mind. 

Hunger coursed through the Kyuubi one that would go unsated until the world burned to ashes and his mate beside him gave birth to those who would rule.

 

It was the night of Naruto’s birthday and he was sitting on his bed unsure of what was going on with his body. No matter how much he exercised to develop his muscles nothing was working heck he noticed that he was losing strength. His chest was getting larger and his hips were widening. His face was turning more girly and the one thing that was the most devastating was that his balls were shrinking. He felt like the world was ending. Why did all the worst stuff have to happen to him. ‘This didn’t happen to Mr. Gorgeous aka Sasuke or any of the other-’

Naruto quickly stopped himself. Realizing that the way he was thinking about Sasuke was the same way he’d been until recently viewing Sakura. Horror corsed through the blond and very quickly he decided that all this was due to him just being tired. Almost by magic he was unconscious and in truth his sleep was none other than the work of the Kyuubi.

 

The first to emerge from the seal was Ku who rushed over to protect Naruto. “My lord please! It’s just a healthy reaction that children have as they go through puberty! It is as you planned. When you take your mate from here he will have no memory of those anyone here. Your altered seal assures that he will be yours and only yours.”

Dark energy filled the room as Kurama exited from the seal now in the form of a man not much older than Naruto. A choice the fox made so that it was easier for his mate to accept him. An adult male and not a child was a disaster waiting to happen. His robe orange in color, hair long with color being a darker shade of his robe, and his eyes red. Pulling the seal from Naruto’s stomach he extracted the energy before destroying it completely. Placing the pointer and middle fingers of his left hand to Naruto’s forehead, Kurama proceeded to finish the job he started with the boy. Ripping the sheet from his bed Kurama threw it at Ku before wrapping himself and Naruto in the boy’s blanket. “This room must look like he ran away from the village so use that to pack everything that he’d be able to carry and do not forgot a single instant ramen pack.”

Sitting on the bare mattress Kurama started scenting his future mate, rubbing the scent gland in his wrist all over his the boys neck. He held the boy so that his back was pressed against his chest. Ku was still the mother of Naruto and Kurama was not interested in having sex with a kit. This was a territorial action one that the Kyuubi was unaware he felt so strongly about when it came to the blond. Attaching himself to someone after so long was having an unexpected effect on him. Something he was quite enjoying as he kissed the other’s head.

Ku finished quickly grabbing everything that would fit in the sheet. She would be expected to carry the makeshift bag, expected not to let anything slip out, and keep up with her master. They were to make no mistakes this night as she betrayed the village she once called home. 

The trio made their way to Mi, who stood on top of the fourth hokage’s stone head. He hid behind a tree and rejoiced seeing them make their way to him. Their new home was deep into fire country and it would be sunrise before they made it to the shack he’d found that would be where they took any rest.


	2. It was only a matter of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following tags still apply from the previous chapter
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence  
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics  
> Alpha/Omega  
> Alpha Kyuubi   
> Intersex  
> Male omegas are intersex  
> Mating Ritual  
> Memory Wipe  
> Non-consensual body modification  
> Omega Uzumaki Naruto  
> Slavery  
> Rare Pair
> 
> New tag
> 
> Manipulation

Just as Kurama had anticipated, Naruto had woken up confused, disoriented, and having little memory of anything other than his name and basic skills. For the first week he was nothing more than a terrified kit who would hide in a corner afraid of his surroundings. The kyuubi would release scents that were comforting and the former jinchūriki clung to him. Half a year had since passed with the only soul that Naruto had for company being Kurama.

He kept Ku and Mi busy working to make their new home self sufficient and fortified which also meant doing late night raids on local villages to get the supplies they needed. The place they had chosen looked to be once large compound of some kind, the home of some clan maybe or a temple, but it had been long since abandoned. 

Something Kurama noticed was that he was at half power. He was having difficulty pulling yin into his body. It was a similar issue that he noticed in Mi. Unlike Ku, who little by little was pulling her spirit back into herself, he was still relying on the power of Kurama to keep him not just corporeal. 

The kyuubi could not give a care what happened to the former ninja but he did care what happened to his yin after he was sealed. Kurama waited until it was late and Naruto had long since fell into a deep slumber before summoning his servant for answers. He eyed the other man. “Move your mask so I may see your face. A pressing matter has appeared and one that I can only look to you for answers.” Mi did as commanded and Kurama stared into his eyes. “Besides sealing part of yourself, your mate, and the abomination you see before you, where is the rest of me?”

“What I did not seal inside Naruto was sealed inside myself.”

“That explains little as to why either of us have been unable to pull back what was lost. Your mate has been pulling back her own with little effort.” Kurama had not realised he’d been angry enough to allow his scent to be picked up by the omega sleep next to him. Calming himself down, he threw a glare at Mi. 

Something really did not smell right. He’d smelled a snake behind all this and a nasty one at that. “Tell me everything you know about Orochimaru.”

 

Naruto woke and quickly rushed back under the sheets. Everything was incredibly loud from something outside screeching to what sounded like footsteps but the closer they got the louder the sound. He didn’t know what to do! Everything was making his head hurt - even moving under the sheets hurt.

He smelled Kurama and moved to where the smell was coming from but to his shock the older boy was not there. It was so confusing and overwhelming! Naruto could only curl up in the comforting smell, grab his head, and whimper he felt like he was dying.

Now someone was shaking him and but the intensity of everything including the new copper smell that started after he’d pressed fingers slightly in his hair only made him whimper louder. He’d not realized he had passed out until Kurama was lightly smacking his face.He’d pulled Naruto into his lap and was currently looking down at him worry on his face. It soon to changed  
to elation seeing the blond awake. 

“What happened?”

“I woke up and suddenly everything was way too loud. It hurt so much! I moved, thinking you were in still in bed. Only you weren’t, so I curled up to where it was strongest. I grabbed my head and passed out.”

The hold Kurama had on Naruto was extremely tight which was really bad because the blond really wanted to get away from the person holding him. His heart had done a little skip earlier and he was uncomfortable with how good it felt being in the other’s arms. It was bad enough he felt gooey inside every time Kurama rubbed his wrist against Naruto’s throat and when they went to bed at night.

“It seems your jinchūriki change is advancing.”

“Oh.” 

Naruto knew that this jinchūriki thing was how Kurama saved his life. Long ago, humans and demons coexisted with one another. But then the humans started resenting the demons because they lived longer and were blessed with special powers. So the humans started killing and sealing away the demons who all just wanted peace. Then the humans proclaimed outright was on the demons, destroying whole clans of them. After much blood shed, humans started seeing the errors of their ways and special boys were born as repentance for their crimes. When a demon meets his special boy, then that person becomes the demon’s jinchūriki.

Naruto was one of the special boys. However the village he was born into would sacrifice their jinchuriki to kill the demons then seal their bodies together. Kurama had said he’d been lucky to get them away but the poison they’d forced into Naruto had left him on death’s door and the means to make him a jinchūriki had left him with zero memory. Now they were hiding from the village pursuers who all wore a leaf symbol.

That gooey feeling was back and Naruto realised that Kurama had placed his against the blond’s neck. “It’s a little cold, but do you feel like you can eat?” 

Kurama pulled the tray next to them on the bed but Naruto looked incredibly hesitant possibly worried that if he tried to eat something different would hit. “Eat and after you have done so, I’ll check to see if there is anything I can do to slow down the symptom so they aren’t as intense.”

Not the answer Naruto was hoping for but better than what the alternative was and he felt famished. 

 

They were outside now. Naruto having eaten so fast it even shocked himself. Kurama had kept his promise and a small shiver went through his body. The May weather was warm and the sun felt good against their skin.

Naruto hadn’t been outside much since being brought here but today Kurama said there was something only they could do outside. Being stuck inside for six months you wouldn’t get any complaints from Naruto. 

Turned out that something was walking around while Kurama would point at certain plants and tell Naruto about them. Which ones were edible, which ones were not, and it was all so freaking boring to the blond. Kurama caught him yawning for the fourth time and was about to say something when the scent of rotten flesh hit his nose. The demon could not help releasing a growl.

“This isn’t really my type of thing. No need to growl at me!”.

“Naruto, very quickly! I need you to run and find someplace to hide.”

A sense of dread hit the blond and he looked to see his companion glaring at something in the distance. But Naruto didn’t even get a chance to do as ordered. A surprise kick from behind sent Kurama flying. 

“Naruto Uzumaki! Running from Konohagakure was a big mistake.”


	3. No one gets out alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dental appointment the day I wrote this and it was decided that I needed two teeth extracted one of which was a baby tooth. This entire chapter can be blamed on that. Also thank you for all the hits and bookmarks. I was seriously happy to see them. I honestly hope this chapter is not disappointing to those who were looking forward to it.
> 
> The following tags still apply
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha Kyuubi, Courting, Intersex, Male omegas are intersex, Manipulation, Memory wipe, Non-consensual body modification, Rare Pair
> 
> New tag
> 
> Claiming, Heat Sex, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat 
> 
> If I missed a tag please comment so I know to fix it.

The kick had not sent the kyuubi flying very far and he’d been able to correct himself enough to see Naruto had fallen backwards. He needed to get to Naruto; his instincts kicking in further as he smelled the complete terror engulfing the kit at seeing the leaf ninja above him. That amount of fear was paralyzing. 

He made a mad dash to what was his but that other damned ninja ran in front of him, blocking Kurama’s claws with those blasted hand weapons that they attached bombs to. The one he’s facing was silver haired with black eyes he did not much care if it was the ninjas shirt or a mask that was pulled over his opponent’s nose to hide half his face. 

Mi and Ku arrive soon enough to deal with this inconvenience and Kurama can’t help noticing the way his male servant released a faint scent of remorse. Turning away from the two he saw that the other ninja this one with brown hair and a slash across his nose had become very preoccupied. The brunette was even concerned by the reaction Naruto was giving.

In a heartbeat the kyuubi has the distracted brunette’s neck choking within his hands and raised inches above the ground. The meat sack throws a kick in the feeble attempt to fight back and his reward is being slammed into the ground. 

Releasing the meat sack Kurama removes his kimono and throws it onto Naruto he could not stand if the brunette had gotten his filthy stench on any part of the kit. 

When the meat sack stood back up the kyuubi had to give him credit. He’d taken a pretty good hit and was still able to stand. However the demon was not in the mood to rip apart feeble meat sacks, they had to abandon this place before anymore of them showed up. 

The ninja did not have time to defend as Kurama’s hand shot out and once again slammed him back into the ground. Standing the kyuubi briefly looked down at the prone figure who now wore the same mask as Mi and Ku. He’d never used it on a human and frankly didn’t much care if it killed him, turned the man into one of his kind, or just absorbed him.

“Master?” Kurama looked over his shoulder where Ku had her head bowed down she held out a replacement robe for him. He pulled the item on before walking over to where he’d left Naruto who lay curled up in a tight ball having passed out from fear. 

Naruto’s body relaxed when the kyuubi’s arms lifted him. He held the kit bridal style and walked to where Mi and the other ninja had been fighting. To Kurama’s great pleasure this one looked as if he’d croak at any second. “Pull the mask off the other meat sack.”

 

Ku silently obeyed turning back to the motionless body behind them. The kyuubi could have made a new mask but he did not wish to have either of his slaves touching Naruto as he could smell the meat sacks blood on them. Ku returned with what he’d requested and Mi lifted the near dead meat sack up as if the kyuubi had given an unspoken order. “You made the mistake of stepping into my territory meat sack. But then again your people made the mistake of sealing me for decades. I know not what this mask will do, meat sack, but pray that it kills you once Ku places on that face of yours.”

The look of horror before Ku placed the mask on the silver haired ninja’s face and the scream of pain were delicious to the demon though not something he could enjoy for long. “Master if I may. These two have likely sent a message that they found Naruto and more leaf nins will be here to help in the capture.”

“I made the mistake of focusing on the kit and not on making sure that no one could sneak up on us. This place must be destroyed. Ku I need of you to strip these two, leave their clothes here, and hide them down wind where they can’t be seen or smelled in case they actually do wake up. Mi I need you to bring here Naruto’s old clothes and then the meats we had gathered from the hunt.”

The two went quick to work do as he ordered. Kurama made a purring sound as he pulled the kit closer to his chest. It was more for himself than the one he was holding as these series of setbacks seemed to keep rearing their ugly heads one after another. 

Two venison and a boar landing in front of the kyuubi brought him out of his thoughts. Ku and Mi were looking at him expectantly and with care he placed the blonde in his arms on the grass. He picked up three leaves from the ground amused at the fact that such a ridiculous things would be used to pass the three dead animals off as three dead humans.

 

The animal corpses with the use of fox magic looked just like the humans they were supposed to be impersonating. The boar who was used as the doppleganger for Naruto was gutted while the deer carcasses each had, a kunai Mi corrected him, lodged in their throats their bodies the most mangled. Turning to the home they would now have to abandon Kurama threw fox fire which was an explosive blast that quickly decimated the building. 

Mi bent down and removed the left eye of the doppelganger for the silver haired ninja and the kyuubi gave him a inquisitive look. Explanations could wait until after they were sure their plan had worked. 

 

When the group of jounin from the leaf village returned from their mission to help retrieve the holder of the kyuubi. The third hokage was horrified to learn of what they had found. The bodies had been mutilated. Naruto’s body had been gutted the skin where the seal had been sliced off and nowhere to be found. Both Kakashi and Iruka had stab wounds all over their bodies but the killing blow seeming to be the kunai lodged in their throats.  
The third hokage upon learning the bodies had been brought back to the village with little difficulty went down to see for himself. Seeing the bodies of the fallen never got easier and each one had been orphaned at a young age. Stopping at the body of Naruto the hokage could not show how it pained him to know that he had failed to protect the boy. 

Going back to his office Sarutobi found that a medical report lay on his desk. The papers didn’t tell the hokage anything new. Who ever had killed them had taken not only the nine tails but also the sharingan from Kakashi’s left eye. The report that he had read earlier from the jounin had stated they had found zero clues for who could have done this heinous act. But seeing the medical report the hokage now was certain it was ninjas who had kidnapped done this. 

 

 

When Kakashi woke he was shocked to discover that not only had he been stripped of his clothes but all his weapons as well. The person who had stripped him at least had been kind enough to leave him with a robe that had been set on top of him. 

A smell in the air was making his head feel so muddled and confusing but it was so unbelievably enticing. It made his body unbelievably hot and he felt that if he didn’t find the source of the smell it would kill him. 

Standing up Kakashi followed the smell it took him south and to his good fortune it was not very far. The source would have been a shock if his head was not so muddled. The source was in fact Iruka Umino, just as naked as Kakashi, on the ground his rear high in the air furiously stroking his cock trying to get some form of relief. With every stroke of his cock, slick dripped from his vagina and down his thighs.

A possessive urge to fuck and claim the one who was releasing that delicious smell was ripping through Kakashi. The silver haired ninja was unaware that the mask forced upon his face had changed him both biologically and mentally. 

Iruka seemed to have smelled him as well and turned around. Kakashi fell to his knees and crawled over to him being. Tanned muscular arms wrapped around the neck of the former anbu pulling him forward as the brunette moved to lie on the forest floor. 

Kakashi was not not expecting this or when the other wrapped their legs around around his waist biting and licking the neck of the silver haired male. “Please alpha. No matter how much I try this painful need won’t stop. I need you inside me. Give me your knot, bite my neck, and fill me to the brim with your seed. I’m going insane without it inside me.”

The last part was accentuated by Iruka as he rubbed the slick space between his legs over Kakashi’s painfully erect cock. The silver haired male lost his senses as the need to give the other what he wanted was too powerful. Iruka let out a breathless gasp and the thick shaft penetrated his insides. 

Kakashi pounded into the molten heat as in a painfully desperate for something he was unsure of. Iruka seemed to be enjoying whatever he was doing because the brunette had moved the mask just enough that it was no longer obscuring his mouth desperately kissing his jaw with every thrust. The pace did not last long as he could feel his cock expanding his release coming soon. With a final thrust released inside biting into the neck of the person below him. Several minutes went by before he was able to detach his mouth from Iruka’s neck and his cock deflated enough to slide out of the brunette’s hole.

He set a fire for warmth before leaving his partner who had fallen fast asleep after their rigorous excapade. An urge from his gut was telling him he needed to bring food and water back before the other woke up. 

It would be another two weeks of constant mating before they started heading south a deep need to find something neither were sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who got to the end of this it. Yay and oh dear god ending this with a sex scene between alpha!Kakashi and omega!Iruka after the kyuubi forced the masks on them. Fictus what the hell are you doing?!? This is not JJBA a mask is not supposed to do that. Although Dio might have succeeded in his plan if he'd used that mask to turn himself into an omega and Jonathan into an alpha. 
> 
> Ignoring whatever the hell I was going with that. Looks like in chapter four Iruka and Kakashi are being added to chracters after I get finished writing and posting it.


	4. An island to the south

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their escape a dream has the kyuubi rethinking his original plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how late this chapter is. I went through so many scenarios and my original idea didn't do well in my mind so I had to back track, check the wiki, watch episodes, look at maps so that I knew a little better about the geography. Because that's going to be need for a later chapter. Also thank you to the person who commented you made my day and oh my god the hits thank you to every single reader who shot the hits so high. I was not expecting it and I was so happy to see them and the kudos.
> 
> The following tags still apply
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha Kyuubi, Courting, Intersex, Male omegas are intersex, Manipulation, Memory wipe, Non-consensual body modification, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Rare Pair
> 
> Again if I missed a tag please comment so I know to fix it.

As they ran from their home, they wasted no time in planning where to travel next. Mi suggested to head to the land of waves as it was an isolated island to the south. He explained that the people who lived there were quite prosperous from the shipping industry. They arrived in the dead of the night, keeping to the outskirts of the village until they found a shack far enough distance away that humans would not notice they were there.

Throughout the dark hours, he weighed options and contemplated every situation; thinking of what ifs and whens that tore at him. On the floor, lying next to the kit, he planned and worried. Curled around Naruto, he focused on what happened back during the fight and how Naruto had frozen in fear when that ninja had stood over the blond. 

In the darkness of the one room he lay with Naruto, the kyuubi had not realized he had fallen asleep. Only registered that what he watched before him as a nightmare played out. The fight from before had changed and instead of the leaf ninja, it was Madara. Madara who stood arm raised, sword in hand above Naruto who was protectively holding a small golden fox. The bastard swung down and cleaved them in half.

More scenes like that flooded his sleep though they were not of Madara but of leaf ninjas and other humans all killing the boy while he was unable to do anything even in one scene he’d been sealed again inside of someone right after they murdered the kit. 

When he finally woke it was to the sight of Ku underneath him with his claws in her throat and a growl in his throat he could not seem to rid himself of. Detracting his claws, he sat back and did something he never thought he would. “I’m sorry, Ku.”

“I did not use good judgement when trying to shake you from that dream.” Even if her words were muffled by the mask, her tone was dismissive. Kurama was grateful for it. Silence followed afterwards as she would not ask and he was not willing to tell her what he saw. 

The nightmare weighed on him in the predawn hours. Humans attacking his mate in retaliation had not entered his mind when he first started planning his escape. At the time, he hadn’t entertained the thought. Honestly if he had, no tears would have been shed if they had killed him. But now it was different. He needed to factor in how to keep the kit safe from those wanting revenge.

It was right when the sky started to lighten that a full on plan struck him; one that would only barely affect his original will and built from the nightmare. Naruto would have to be trained to protect himself. It was not something he was too thrilled with because it would mean giving the two slaves more access to the blond than he was comfortable with. 

The other part would be to subjugate the people of this land with a spell. He would bind everyone on the island to him, enslaving them for the sole purpose of being spies for the village as well as a defence. They would unknowingly do so, never questioning his will; their minds coming up with false memories on how he came to rule them. If some stranger entered the village they would keep a close eye on them. Spy and report everything to himself or Mi. The final phase of his plan for protecting Naruto was the most disagreeable: it involved establishing a pack by turning humans who he found the most appealing and beneficial into his kin. There were not enough demons like himself to establish an alliance as there were so very few of them. For all he knew they had been sealed like he had. 

If the two ninjas had not actually died but had been turned, then they would fit perfectly as members of his new pack. The silver haired one fit as a fine member to stand beside him in battle while the dark haired one felt like he could birth a healthy strong litter. He would go into the village with Ku later to judge if there were any others who gave him the same feeling. While they were gone, Mi would stay and fish from the river near the shack for when Naruto awoke. 

 

When it was well into morning the two left, but not before Kurama changed the mask Ku wore from something solid and tangible to a tiny pale orange fox tattoo that slunk down her face to parts unknown. This village may have been small but no less dangerous. A teenage boy and an older woman were far less suspicious compared to a teenage boy and someone with a mask covering their face.

Kurama snarled in disgust as they walked down what assumed was the village’s main street and saw unwashed human children in ragged clothing sitting on the ground huddled against walls. A human village that smelled of anger and desperation was not a prosperous one. 

They walked into a store that sold a paltry amount of vegetables. The male behind the counter was deep in conversation with a guy who had an x shaped scar on his chin, their voices low, Kurama was still able to pick it up.

The seller was warning the guy with the scar about some person named Gato being out for him and that the guy needed to watch his back. Scar guy however was dismissive and cocky responding with how Gato coming here had already harmed so much and someone needed to stand up to the guy. The shop owner threw a final warning at scar guy about Gato as he left the shop.

 

Of the things Kuruma was expecting on their return to the shack thugs dragging the man from earlier away was not on it. His assistance in stopping the humans had been purely due to curiosity. The fools only had brute strength going for them and fell easily, the last of which threatened retaliation as he passed out, something Kurama rather looked forward to. 

Ku helped the scarred man back to the village while Kurama returned to the shack pleased to see Mi had several fish grilling around a fire outside the shack. Walking inside he found Naruto was sitting up and observing the room. Naruto upon seeing him quickly lowered his head and Kurama could smell anger and distressing rolling off the kit. “You’re finally awake.”

“Yeah…” 

Kurama had been with the kit since the day he was born and in the months they had been together; quiet meant Naruto was tearing himself up over something. “What happened before wasn’t your fault.”

Kurama had guessed right with that as the blond looked right up at him with a mixture of disbelief, shock, and sadness. “But- But I- I froze! You told me to run and I just froze! I don’t even remember anything after I fell backwards when that guy was hovering over me. I don’t know where we are but I’m guessing we had to leave your home and it’s my-”

“Stop!” 

The command boomed inside the building. He hadn’t meant to scare the boy into silence but his ire at where this was going had him nipping it in the bud. “You are not at fault in any of this. If blame is to be placed it lies on my shoulders. I had not prepared for them to find us and left my jinchūriki in danger becoming distracted as I was. Come with me.” 

Kurama took Naruto by the wrist and dragged him outside. He took the kit over to Mi who was in the process of turning all the fish. “One of my first priorities should have been to have someone teach you to defend yourself. This is Mi. After you have eaten he will be starting your training.”

Naruto just nodded overwhelmed with what was going on.

 

Ku had returned by the time Naruto was chowing down on his second fish. She sat down next to Mi and watched Naruto with a smile on her face. Naruto noticed this and stopped eating.“Is there something on my face?”

“Oh no. I just... This is the first time we’re meeting officially and I just wanted to get a good look at you.”

“Ku, here has been making your meals since I brought you back with me. She’s going back out later to get proper supplies for us while you are being trained by Mi. So if there is anything you are particularly hungry for please inform her.” 

The explanation left an “Oh” on the kit’s lips and he gave her a small smile but said nothing. Kurama would be working on turning the shack into something more livable while also working on the improved enslavement spell. Naruto finished his fish and stood. Mi, taking the hint that it was time to leave, stood stood as well and started walking with the kit following behind. 

In the following weeks the man named Gato would no longer be a threat to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Kaiza is alive. If who ever is reading this is confused as to why that is; forgive me please. The wiki and anime did not say how long ago he was killed before Team 7 was hired so he's not going to die in my story. But my plan is that he's just a means to piss off Gato enough that he hires a certain pair of ninja. I wonder if anyone knows where I'm going with that. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this chapter.


	5. Taking over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's actually chapter 5. I know last chapter I apologized for how late that one was and then pulled this but a lot of crazy stuff happened during the holidays that utterly destroyed my ability to write for so long. Honestly I am back now and I promise to do better on updates. Also you can shame me because I got distracted by knitting.
> 
> So tags that still apply in this chapter are:
> 
> Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha Kyuubi, Courting, Intersex, Male omegas are intersex, Manipulation, Memory wipe, Non-consensual body modification, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Slavery, and Rare Pair
> 
> If I missed a tag please don't forget to tell me in the comments. Also to all the lovely people who commented last chapter thank you I loved them so very much.

Kurama was not a fool to believe that the shack they were currently residing in was appropriate for his mate. It was just barely large enough for all of them to fit in but not much else. He planned to fix this while his mate was away. Nothing extravagant or like what the villagers lived in just a bit of energy to help the wood expand easier and possibly create a small private room for him and Naruto to comfortably sleep in. 

However the wood was uncooperative. No matter how much energy he used, the boards refused to bend or budge. Pressing harder had resulted in one of the walls catching fire and Kurama threw his hands up in frustration before storming off. He didn’t care if it burnt to the ground; a new home would be built on its remains that would provide everything they would need. Just as soon as he subjugated every single one of those meat sacks that made this island their home. 

Further into his territory, Kurama took out his displeasure on three wild rabbits unlucky enough to cross his path. They weren’t worth much as a meal but their pelts would make comfortable bedding for when Naruto finally started building his nest.

Sitting on the forest floor, Kurama picked up the first pelt and rubbed it carefully against every part of his body that smelt strongest in order to get his scent on every inch of the fur. It would take a month or more before his smell was not just the strongest scent on the fur but it had permeated it enough that he would be satisfied in giving to Naruto. 

Next he went to work infusing his magic into the first fur; this caused the skin to turn into a leather. Then, inch by inch, he stretched the pelt; enlarging it until the size was so massive he was sure he could wrap himself up in it four times over. The work itself was mindless and gave him time to create the binding enchantment that would enthrall the villagers and compel them to follow his expectations. 

When finished with pelt one, he picked up the second and repeated the actions; never taking his mind off the more important work. By pelt number two, he’d laid out the original subjugation as a base: pulling threads from the original until it looked like a shadow of itself. Then he weaved in new threads, some pulled from what he’d used on Naruto in order to bind the weaving. Finally by the time he’d finished pelt number three, the new enchantment looked only slightly similar to its base. 

He consumed the rabbits’ bodies after all was done. He did not want to leave them to rot in case an onbaa or worse showed up. Stashing the pelts on a high branch and securing them with his hair, Kurama went in search of a much more fitting meat to offer Naruto when he returned.

That evening Naruto filled his belly full of grilled venison and excitedly told Kurama all about what Mi was teaching him. They were starting with chakra control by walking up a tree and he was totally going to get up higher tomorrow. 

However as the sky grew dark, Kurama pulled Naruto down onto his lap and started to rub his left wrist along his mates neck. There was the usual tensing then quickly relaxing when Kurama’s wrist made contact with Naruto’s neck and the way his heart would start to speed up a bit at the contact. 

When Naruto’s whole body gave signs that he’d fallen asleep against Kurama’s chest, the kyuubi bent his head down inhaling deep. Naruto’s scent was stronger due to how much he’d sweat from his earlier activities and it was quite attractive mixed with the smell of dirt. He was sure that when the boy reached full maturity he would not be able to keep his hands off of him. 

Kurama was pulled from the good mood when his nose picked up a seperate scent; this one coming from Ku. Her body tensing, ready to strike. One of his tails shot out and wrapped around her squeezing so tight he could almost hear a bone snapping. Standing up he carried Naruto back into the shack. He then proceeded to take his kimono off, wrap it around Naruto, set him back in the spot from last night, and walk back outside.

“Do not forget your place, slave. You have only been allowed the luxury of proximity and speech because you have been useful in the past. Without my energy you would a mere memory trapped inside that cage never to be seen again. Were you trying to protect him from me? You believe I would cause physical injury to his body? He is mine. My mate. The one who will carry my legacy. This has been so since you foolishly tried to seal me inside.” 

His growl was low but not as low as Ku’s response. “He’s… A… Child.”

“A meat bag is dictating morals to me? Hahahahahahahahahahaha! That is laughable after all I have seen what your people have done to your own kind! You think I know not of the multitude of crimes the snake has commited? What has happened to my brother in Sand - to myself? Your kind turn your young into pawns of war and yet you accuse me of something only a filthy meatbag would do. I would never waste my seed on a pup; unlike your kind!” 

He tossed her into Mi then stormed back inside the shack. His energy was wild; his scent uncontrolled. So he kept his distance and spent the whole night glaring at the black space that was remnants of the fire from earlier. All knew if they tried to enter the shack he’d rip anyone who tried entering to shreds.

When dawn started to peak, he’d finally tempered down his scent. Crawling over, he curled around Naruto. Kurama’s body relaxed immediately when his cheek connected with the wiry blond hair on top of the other’s head. 

Before breakfast Kurama pulled Naruto to a nearby river, where they bathed, and he scrubbed their clothes. When Naruto was nicely pruned, they returned to the river bank where a few heated flicks had the blond’s robe dry and ready. 

After breakfast Naruto followed Mi back to where they had been training which left Kurama with the awful woman whose scent had changed. It still held anger but there was hint of something else underneath that Kurama honestly gave little care to identify. They had work to accomplish and she would do her job.

 

Kurama was not expecting for his opportunity to mark one of the villagers to just walk up behind him. But the filthy little bagling had come right up to him tugging on his robes, with its hands outstretched, expecting some kind of compensation, and a damn smile on its face. 

He’d been glaring at it when Ku came up beside him producing a piece of candy from somewhere as she tried to give the sweet to it but he snatched it from her. A smile that was definitely not sinister formed on his lips as the tastiest thought crossed his mind. He turned back to the bagling, his eyes closing to emphasize he was a nice meat bag too. The little bagling didn’t seem to notice at all, just accepted the candy Kurama placed in the outstretched palms - purposely nicking the skin with the claw of his right index finger and drawing blood.

In the time it took for the body to wince and palms to close around the candy, the little meat bagling was already under the control of the kyuubi. Its body becoming infused with Kurama’s energy. A tiny red paw print formed on the skin at the base of its skull and his power took over the bagling’s mind. 

Kurama watched fascinated as his power infected the life energy of the bagling; a new path way forming directly to the mark where the little body would then feed the mark. This would mean that after initial contact his power was unneeded. Unexpectedly the little one’s scent suddenly shifted; their naturally nasty smell lessened becoming pleasanter to his nose.

Fear that he’d made a mistake and had accidentally brought a new pup into his pack assaulted him. Quickly checking the pup’s neck if, similar to Naruto, the little one was forming scent glands. They would be small on the pup but still produced the most concentrated odor. A mere false alarm after checking both by touch and placing his nose to the child’s neck

The little thing suddenly ran off and Kurama decided that he’d deal with the pup’s actions when he located it the next day. He needed to return to his territory to digest his finding and formulate the next step. The kyuubi was not expecting the pup to be waiting just on the line of his territory. Standing with two similar baglings, it had promised that if they’d followed the pup they too would receive a treat. 

That was how the day progressed: each bagling changing and then each pup leaving to bring back new baglings until by sundown he was sure not a single bagling was left. Kurama ordered every pup to act as normal, not alert any meat bag of what transpired, and all but the original three back to the village.

Though they were not allowed into the shack to sleep, that night all three received a hot meal prepared by Ku, a proper wash, and a safe place where they were watched over by his two servants. 

Kurama spent the night going over the events of the day and what he’d learned. So far he would need to physically touch the one he was binding the spell to. He’d need to make sure that this was only because the pups were eager and not a larger problem.

 

The days following proved that it was not the eager actions of pups but that the spell could only spread through physical contact. He’d tested by attaching it to multiple different items, surfaces where the meat bags were sure to touch, and tried the experiment on other villagers. Every encounter a failure and every test subject physically subjugated.

So he reviewed, went back to the drawing board, and formed the enchantment into a mask. A whim really, if it was how he originally subjugated his two servants then it might also be the key to his problem. 

 

The opportunity to test the mask came early the next day when he’d chosen to leave camp and explore on his own without either servant. Of course his pursuers thought he didn’t know he was being followed and maybe if he’d been a lesser being that might have been true. But he was not a lesser being: he could hear every step as it matched his own, every held breath, and the rapid beating of each of their hearts. 

The scent of steel, lingering stench of blood, proved that he was not being followed by villagers who were a little too perceptive or just plain suspicious of him. No these were meat bags who lingered closer to the ships, past that metal fence that he learned was Gatō’s territory.

He took off running; just fast enough for the fools to catch up with him. Weaving through the streets with the meatbags chasing after him, breathless and weak in their legs. He rounded a corner that was a dead end and he was sure their faces held prideful smirks as they too turned into it. Only for their faces to fall as they did not see him. 

The two of them stood at the entrance puzzled, the walls too high for the one they were chasing to have just jumped over. Kurama recognizes them as the attackers he took down the first day he and his group arrived. Both walk inside to see if he’s hiding behind trash or something else, just far enough in that they’re fully past the entryway. That’s when their way out closes behind them. 

Kurama’s trapped the fools within an illusion, he knew not what the fools were seeing but it must have been terrifying if the one with hair near his shoulders passed out. Pulling the illusion back into himself, the kyuubi stepped from the shadow. His secondary pursuer fell backwards upon seeing him, each step he took forward the other moved further back - terror deliciously gripping the meatbag. 

When his pursuer’s back hit the wall Kurama bent down, he greeted the stricken man with a smile of fangs and sharp teeth. Removing the mask from his robes he lifted the meat bags right hand and placed it in the other’s hand. “First put that thing on then answer all of my questions. If you refuse me, I will eat you. Understand?”

“W-w-whatever you say just don’t bring that thing back.” 

Kurama ignored the reply, choosing to give his full attention to watching as his pursuer placed the mask upon their face. The effect on the fool was instantaneous and everything that the kyuubi had wanted to happen in his previous attempts did. 

“Good. Now for something simple. What is your name?”

“Waraj, Master.”

“Why did you and your companion come after me, Waraji?”

“You interfered when we were trying to bring that bastard Kaiza to our boss.”

“For what reason would your boss command a kidnapping?”

“The villagers see the guy as some big hero. The boss learned Kaiza and his father-in-law started working on a bridge together. Boss wanted to make an example out of him to the villagers.The bridge would cut into the boss’s profits he makes from drug smuggling and other stuff.”

It now appeared to Kurama that he’d need to step up his plan for dealing with this Gatō meatbag. The meatbag was dangerous and could possibly bring the Leaf here. He dragged the other over to Waraji making sure his mark rested on the unconscious fool. As Waraji was lifting him Kurama took the mask and slipped it back into his robes, intent on using it enmass on the villagers.

“You’re both working for me now. As discreetly as you fools can manage, watch Gatō’s actions. I want everything you can on him. I mean everything. Write everything down and when you can get away without suspicion, take what you have to the vegetable merchant in the village. When the other fool wakes up tell him my orders. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, now leave me.”

Waraji took little time hauling his companion over his shoulder and heading to his mission. Kurama slid his hand into his robes and rubbed his fingers over the item that would now allow him to have to touch less villagers. Exiting the dead end himself, the kyuubi headed towards the vegetable merchant to inform him of his new role. He also needed to ask the ones under his control about Kaiza and the bridge. With luck one of them would be connected enough to Kaiza and his father-in-law that he could entrust the mask into their hands.

 

Gatō knew something was going on in the village. There was something there now that felt that if he tried any of his tricks, the people wouldn’t back down like the weaklings they were supposed to be. He suspected it some days ago but it was only confirmed to him after the last group of thugs he hired had comeback an hour later to quit and started some kind of damn job helping the village. The workers in his shipping yard were starting to leave and at this rate the only people that would be left in his employ would be his bodyguards. 

Thinking about it, that group of ninja mercenaries he had in his employ were coming back after taking care of a former business associate of his. He was sure they would be just what he needed to deal with this problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people were hoping for Haku and Zabuza this chapter and are deeply disappointed they were only reference but I promise they will have their big entrance next chapter. But towards the last of this I just threw my hand in the air, yelled done, and sent this to my very supportive sister to edit. 
> 
> Also there was votes in the comments for last chapter for what Haku and Zabuza would be so I actually want to hear from the comments what people most want from that. 
> 
> Which do you guys really want? Alpha Haku and Omega Zabuza or the other way around?


	6. Chapter 6: Gatō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pathetic life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wish to apologize for this being two months late. I was having trouble at home and with being able to write. Also you'll notice that this chapter is a lot shorter than what I've written in the past but I wanted to get this out and done with before the two month mark hit. Big thank you to Thor 94 for sticking with this story. I do hope this chapter was worth the wait and I am going to start working on chapter 7 right after I upload this.

Chapter 6: Gatō

 

Gatō’s fate is sealed when several children and older people become gravely ill. Waraji and Zōri reveal that Gatō had through intimidation and violence forced the farmers to sell to him for half or even a third of their crops and meat were worth, he would then hold everything in his warehouses, and would sell everything for four times the farmers original selling price.

They explained how he was intentionally negligent in how the food supplies were stored; even if it meant the items would rot before reaching the buyer. The bastard was sneaky, praying on desperate villagers similar to here in the land of wave. Villages that relied completely on trade, had no agricultural backup, little to no government, and far from the eyes of any ninjas villages and any Daimyo.

On the third night of June, Kurama brings Ku with him, through the village they walk, passing the fence that separates the village and Gatō’s warehouse. They pass several buildings until they reach the only one that is guarded. Waraji and Zōri have been waiting for his arrival, he’d ordered them to secure what was inside, and knew what was going to happen as soon as their master gave the word.

Kurama has not spoken nor has he acknowledged his former container since their last altercation, choosing Mi to deal with her instead. He bought her with him tonight however so she was witness to the death of a different monster. 

“Bring it out.” Kurama orders; quickly covering his mouth and nose with the right sleeve of his kimono. Neither male speak, but walk to the entrance of the warehouse, faces covered, Waraji opens the door, and Zōri walks into retrieve what is inside.

Kurama smirks behind his sleeve when Ku is left unprepared for the rancid stench that blasts into their faces as soon as the steel door, the sound of her attempt to stop herself from retching at the assault makes up for having to expose himself to it. 

Zōri brings out the reason they are here tonight, tossing him at Kurama’s feet before walking back over to stand next to Waraji. Gatō has been tied up, physically looking and smelling like his personality, that is to say disgusting. Forced to sit among the crap he’d intended to swindle the shops with. It was truly disgusting but what was more disgusting was that the meatbag covered in refuse physically puffing out his chest in confidence as if he’s not actually being held captive but instead acting as if he’s somehow won. It’d be intriguing in not for the situation they were currently in.

Under the warehouse lights Gatō mistook Kurama’s head tilting to the left and curious look as some kind of opening. “I bet we can come to a deal of some kind, you and I.”

“....”

“I… I can give you anything your heart desires. Money? I-”

“Let me stop you right there. Money holds no interest for me. After I kill you and dispose of your corpse I’ll just leave the people of this village to decide what to do with your belongings. Try again.”

“I know powerful people! Have connections to many of the underworld’s greatest players!”

“There are more meatbags like yourself? Do they all swindle farmers out of a decent living and then go about selling everything for four times the farmers asking price even if what they were selling was not fit to be eaten and could kill them if it was attempted? Or are you a special case?” 

Gatō is not the only one who recoils as Kurama’s speech shift from flat disinterested to dark and threatening. Kurama loomed over the short snivel retch. Patience thin. With his right hand Kurama holds of Gatō by his hair then raises his left hand prepared to tear open that chest and rip out the still beating heart that lay inside. His claws swipe down fast.

“I-I-I have people in my employ - powerful missing nins! If you kill me, they'll tear apart the entire village! My paying them keeps them in check!" 

The kyuubi's hand paused right above the sternum, Gatō's words intriguing him.

“Missing nins?” Kurama’s voice returned to its original emotionless tone. Gatō jumped at the opening in belief he’d finally hooked the youth into something he could actually barter. Standing up a bit straighter and attempted to pry his hair loose from the vice grip his assaulter had on him proved fruitless so instead he went about fixing his suit. 

“:cough: Yes. They’re former Kirigakure ninjas who tried to kill the Mizukage in a failed coup d'etat. The leader is Zabuza, the Demon of Kirigakure. A real nasty son of a bitch and definitely worth what I’ve been paying him.”

When Kurama released his grip with a smile wide and filled with teeth that didn’t look at all human; fear should have seized Gatō. Instead he relaxed, released any breath he’d been holding in, and in what felt like an instant the hand Kurama had once held above the businessman pierced through his gut and up into his rib cage. 

No sound escaped from Gatō as he was lifted up in the air like a morbidly reverse puppet.

Three set of eyes stared in horror at the scene stunned even when Kurama tossed Gatō’s corpse at Waraji’s feet.

“Get a boat, dump that far out into the water, in the morning gather all the adults outside the fence, and wait for my arrival.”

Kurama turned away and started the trek back to his territory without acknowledging whether the two sword wielders had even heard him. He wanted to quickly get the liquefied organs of Gatō and overall smell that was saturating his own scent as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Uh... Gatō is dead. What did y'all think? My beta heard me tell her how I was going to kill him and it freaked her out. Change of subject. The results of the poll have it that I'll be adding an alpha Zabuza and an omega Haku in the future. I also have a tumblr specifically for my Ao3 account that I've been posting the updates for this story on. I've been splitting it between weekly and every few days in order to motivate myself. I sometimes ramble on there. Sorry again for how short this chapter is and also I apologize for the short notes. I'll see you guys in chapter 7. Bye bye!


End file.
